


Inspiration Faeries

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fae & Fairies, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Nicola is a writer, that is, she would be if she could just get her characters to behave.[Fem!Pico]





	

I want to cry. I want to finish this freaking fic but will the characters listen to me.

Hell no.

It was just meant to be short, something fun and easy, but right now it was a mess. Two of the characters weren't even in the right bodies. Why did I have to make things complicated for myself?

Paula appeared with a cup of tea, and I groaned as I clicked save on the document even though I'd only written another seven words since I hit save the last time.

"How's it going?"

I didn't have to say a word for her to know that it wasn't going well, she gave me a hug, and the taste of her lip gloss as she leant in for a kiss had me feeling better.

"I wanted everyone to be happy, but now I can't keep Jo and Dany apart. That wasn't the plan." I covered my face with my hands, why did I care? I just wanted something easy to write.

"Write whatever wants to be written." Paula leant in for one last kiss. "Food's nearly ready."

"Thank you, sweetie."

"You should tell them all to behave." Paula laughed, heading back down to the kitchen.

I stared at the screen, trying to see if there was anyone in there, but all it did was make my eyes feel funny. Giving up for the day, the lure of food and a film too good to resist, I switched the laptop off, and left my characters to sort their act out.

*

"If you guys just behaved we'd be done already." Kevin sat down on the floor cross-legged, large words looming in the background, the cursor flashing ominously over where Dany was standing.

"Us?" Dany pointed at himself as he batted his eyelashes. This wasn't the job that he'd wanted, but it was just to pay his way through uni.

"Yes, you." Kevin folded his arms. "If you would just stop flirting with your boyfriend then she could write her fic and we'd be out of here."

"This was meant to be easy money." Marcus was picking at a packet of crisps, staring at the screen as it faded to black behind them.

"It will be, we can behave for a day." Jo leant in for a kiss, and Dany ended up gasping for air as their tongues darted into each other's mouths.

Kevin sighed, heading home for the night, although he knew that they were going to end up getting a call at some ridiculous time in the morning, she was always like that when fics went wrong.

***

It was gone three in the morning and I was still staring at the screen, three thousand words had been written, but the story was nowhere near finished.

I needed something to push them all in the right direction.

*

"Why are we going to play golf in March?" Kevin looked thoroughly unimpressed. Although he'd had much stranger jobs in his time as an inspiration faerie. That was one of the things that he liked about the job, the possibilities were endless, the only limit the scope of human imagination.

"Why not?" Jo shrugged, watching as the terrain beneath their feet transformed into a lush green, golf buggy sitting nearby as the bitter wind ruffled their hair, but at least the sun was shining.

"Hopefully she can write herself out of this hole." Dany smiled, and Jo laughed at his joke. Dany dragged his eyes over Jo, and Marcus coughed before they ended up making out again.

"You two are not helping." Marcus shook his head as he lined up to take a shot, pretending to be Dany in his body.

*

"Well done Nicola, now they're almost flirting." I groaned out loud, trying not to wake Paula, but she only rolled over in her sleep.

How was I going to end this story? I had no idea.

***

"Finally." Marcus breathed a sigh of relief, and they got into their places for one last time, waiting for the words to appear that would shape their world.

"See, everyone's going back in the right body." Kevin let out a little cheer, and then the next words appeared. "Why am I blowing Marcus? Again? There's no way the relationship with Dany is going to survive this."

Marcus slunk down on to the floor with a groan. "How's she going to sort this mess?"

"She will," Jo said, and he sounded less confident than he appeared, "It's what we're here for, we're not called inspiration faeries for nothing."

"You're right." Dany leant in for a kiss, and the cursor started to move.

Jo felt a lump in his throat, and he could see Dany ready for a fight. "This is more like it."

The argument over and done with, two breakups perfectly executed with one foul swoop left only one thing. A happy ending.

"I can't believe we're getting paid to make out on the sofa," Jo said, unbuttoning Dany's shirt as he kissed his way down his chest.

"Better make it a happy ending." Dany stuck out his tongue as they ended up getting each other off, before lying sated on the sofa, cuddled in each other's arms.

"There's just one last thing to do." Jo waved his hand, and a trail of glitter danced in the air. "Release the plot bunnies."

A herd of plot bunnies flew past, and Dany raised an eyebrow.

"Does she really need that many plot bunnies?"

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this idea has more potential, that it could be a longer fic, but it's going to have to wait until after all the xmas fics :D
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
